Ravages of War
by Mister Bombastic
Summary: For hundreds of years, humanity has been at a constant state of war. Finally, a group of Champions hailing from the three lands form together and hope to defeat Apollyon, The Warlord behind all the fighting. Will they succeed? For Honor SYOC, Rated M for violence and sexual themes
1. Prologue

_Once, long ago, Humanity was lived in relative peace, minding each other's business and adhering to boundaries, until the earth beneath their feet shifted and crumbled, and only few remained, and those that remained began fighting._

 _Three factions have been at war for almost a Millenia. The nimble and honorable Samurai from the rainforest of the Myre, The bold and noble Knights of long grasslands and forests of Ashfeld, and the brutal and adventurous Vikings warriors of the barren icy lands of Valkenheim. Each unifying and split by civil war, humans may see peace for the first time in ages._

 _However, there are still battles to be won and factions of evil to defeat. Apollyon, one of the most powerful Warlords of Ashfeld and the known world, sees to the continuation of endless warfare despite the attempted unification of all peoples. It is decided, by each Factions unknowing, they must defeat her and her Legion and finally live in harmony..._

 ** _Hello and welcome to my SYOC for For Honor, Ravages of War. I've introduced a bit of the story summary, based off the faction campaign of the game. I'll be looking for at least 5-7 OCs, so go ahead and submit. Please follow the rules and regulations of my list:_**

No Mary Sues!

Only one OC MAX per person!

Send through PM!

No personal requests!

And finally, do not complain if I don't accept your character(s)!

 ** _List is below and on my profile for Copy and Paste:_**

 **Basics**

Name: (Be realistic, Nordic names for Vikings, Japanese names for Samurai. Knight names can range from English to Italian, as I heard many different accents and lines in game)

Sex:

Age:

Profession/Class: (I.E. Warden, Bezerker, Nobushi, Warlord, etc.)

Romance Y or N:

 **Biography**

Biography: (please be decently detailed)

Homeland: (Myre, Ashfeld, Valkenheim. No exceptions)

Faction:

House/Clan: (basically what you belonged to, such as House Jonson of Ashfeld)

House/Clan biography:

House/Clan Colors:

Fears:

Strengths: (I would prefer 3 personality and 2 physical weaknesses)

Weaknesses: (same as strengths)

How would you want them to die: (Not guaranteed, only shows me what possible ways I could end this character)

 **Personality**

Quirks or Habits:

Overall Personality: (At least 5 sentences, not just "He's sad and angry.")

Flaws:

Boons:

More prone to evil or good:

 **Physical Appearance**

Skin tone:

Hairstyle:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height: (The characters in game are very tall and built, so be mindful of what you put)

Weight:

Bust: (females only)

Body type:

Tattoos/Scars: (Tattoos will mostly be only for Vikings)

 **Miscellaneous**

Would you be comfortable/give consent to have your character get in a sexual scene or dubious situation with other OCs/characters?:

Family:

Hopes:

Weapons:

Equipment:

Casual clothes:

Anything else?:

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy my story, Bombastic out._**


	2. Chapter 1

_*Note: Æ is usually pronounced as Ah or Eh.*_

 ** _Update: I want to reinstate that OCs are to be sent through PM. I stated this in the first chapter. If you send them through review it spoils potential scenes and chapters. Thanks._**

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you lord, but I have an message from King Ætherlin; He requests your presence." He gave a small letter written in the language of the Land, embolden with the symbol of King Ætherlin.

The knight turned around at the presence of the messenger, he shot a look of understanding and replied soon after. The warden was a tall man, Like his compatriots. His short, wavy black hair matched his heavy black stubble, and eyes like chocolate popped with a tan of an outdoorsman. "Tell King Ætherlin I'll be with him in next week, I must finish up my business in here in my land. Feel free to stay in my house, messenger. My guest room is open to your convenience."

"I'm sorry M'lord, but I must return to the King. Farewell Lord." The messenger simply nodded and bowed goodbye, the galloping of a horse following soon after. The champion of the kingdom Falconer of Ashfeld stood idly in his quarters, eyeing down the sloppily written piece of parchment he had left on his desk.

Soon his servant knocked on the door. Her small frame entered the room with a platter of food. "Here's your food, M'lord." She placed the tray down on a table on the edge of the room. "I'll be waiting for your call."

She slipped away to the door, before the champion spoke up. "What's your name?"

The lady looked up with some surprise. Her pale face looked down when he proceeded to turn and look at her. "It's Hilde, M'lord. I'm daughter of Mart and Hester."

"How long have you been working for me?"

"A-at least 5 winters, M'lord. I was hired when my mother passed so I took up her work." She revealed. The knight stared in a noticeable disbelief, he rubbed his jaw and sat down.

"Hester has been gone for that long? I've never even noticed that…" he muttered. The tension in the air was now thick and heavy with awkwardness. He cleared his throat, clasping his hands together. "Can you read?"

"No, my lord."

"Bring me the letter then, I wish to read it."

Hilde nodded dutiful, and went to to retrieve the letter. She handed it to the champion with respect, and quickly receded towards the door.

 _To the eyes of only the Champion of Falconer ._

 _Champion, I hope that this letter has reached you in soon time. I request your presence at my Castle to discuss matters too important to be written on paper. I hope that your travel will be safe and swift. God be with you._

 _Signed King Æltherlin._

"Seems that the King wants me soon." Throwing the letter to the table. Sighing, he ate some of his food. Hilde stood waiting for his command.

He sat in the chair unsure whether to continue or dismiss her.

"Lay down my clothes for tomorrow, if you will Hilde. I won't know if I need to dress nicely for my meeting tomorrow. And please," he pulled a chair away, "sit down and eat with me, I would like to eat with you until I leave."

Hilde was a bit taken back, but she complied nonetheless.

"Yes, M'lord," she quickly sat down and made herself straight and orderly. "Thank you M'lord."

"Please," the knight said. "Call me Anton."

* * *

Morning mist splayed dew on the grass as Anton brought out his horse from the stable. The champion stood still, adorned in his more regal attire. The priest of the land, Father Ernest, stood patiently outside the lawn of the manor. He walked up slowly to Anton, hand clasping the bigger mans shoulder.

"Ædlerman Anton, I hope that your travels are safe and your sword quick. May God protect you." He said.

"Thank you Ernest, but I'll surely be back if need my armor."

The two chuckled. "I'll be back Father, God himself will have to smite me to hinder that."

"Go on Anton, you're needed."

Anton mounted his horse, his light leather armor and sword shaking at the waists of his pants. "One more thing Father, I want to do something for me."

"Anything M'lord."

"I want you to teach the servant girl Hilde how to read and write. I feel like that's what I owe the servants for their years of service."

Ernest looked a little perplexed at the request, but his assurance was guaranteed. "I'll see to it M'lord, May God and Jesus Christ be with you."

"God be with you, Ernest." Anton replied, now turning galloped away from the land, the morning sun now rising over the horizon of the land of Ashfeld.

"King Ætherlin, Ælderman Anton has arrived." A squire notified, bowing in respect for interrupting the meeting of other Lords and Kings of Ashfeld, together for another meeting of the Iron Legion.

"Send him to my personal chambers, tell him that I'll meet with him once my meeting is complete." The King spoke, dismissing the squire. He turned to the attention of the council around him.

"Ætherlin, why is one of your ældermen interrupting our meeting?" One lord questioned. Ætherlin sighed and answered soon enough.

"Lord Otto, it is a matter of land, nothing more. He was suppose to come yesterday. Let his interruption be not the fall of today's council, we still have much to discuss."

* * *

Ætherlin walked into the chambers where Anton sat down patiently, admiring the more sophisticated scenery of the elaborate room.

"Warden Anton, I am pleased to see you." Ætherlin said, clasping him into a Hug. He broke away again and went towards the balcony. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you sooner, but you came in an inappropriate time."

"I understand M'lord, it is a duty for a knight to stay under his leader's command."

"Come, join me on the balcony." The two walked towards the balcony, a spacious stone balcony with a large drop, overlooking a large forest in the heart of the Ashfeld. "The matter that I am about to speak to you is of the utmost secrecy. I wasn't able to speak to my council about it. It is about the Blackstone Legion."

"The Blackstone Legion, What business do we have with them?" Anton asked, leaning on the edge of the guardrails.

"Remember the secrecy part I mentioned?"

"Yes."

"This is where it begins. We've been talking to the Emperor in the Myre and the ruling king in Valkenheim," Ætherlin explained. "We've been negotiating a peace. To end all this fighting for once and for all."

Anton stood aghast, unsure of how to react. To find peace with Nords and the Nippon, enemies ever since the Dark Turning of the Earth, seeking peace? now that was just ludicrous.

"M'lord, how do you expect to make peace with the North and Eastern Pagans? They aren't God-fearing men like us."

"They reached out to us, Anton. They need this peace just as much as us." Ætherlin leaned on the balcony with his arms, staring out to the land. "Maybe, we can finally stop sending our sons and daughters to slaughter."

Anton stood silent. His experiences with the Samurai and Vikings were everything but peaceful. He swallowed his pride and continued. "Why is the Blackstone Legion involved with this?"

"As you can imagine, our negotiating hasn't gone through. Each side has been accusing each other of sabotage and attack, raids of villages, sieges of castles, and the like. Apollyon, their lord, has been suspected being the mastermind, so to speak. She has to be eliminated to ensure unity."

Anton crossed his arms. "Why would she disrupt and ambush?"

Ætherlin sighed. "Because, she commands the most powerful legion and house of all Ashfeld, possibly the world. Her influence spans all the known world, she would benefit from warring for power."

Anton stood silent, and leaned on the balcony as well. "So, I am to eliminate her."

"Yes. I can't trust anyone else in my council to send an army to Siege her domain. I believe we have a traitor in our council but I don't know whom." Ætherlin walked away from the balcony, back inside his chamber. "I have a few Houses I can trust completely. They'll be sending their champions to join you in the quest."

"May I know what houses?"

"House Cavallera of the Roma peoples, that's one. Their peacekeeper will meet you at Gosthild's stone tomorrow. When you meet her, say 'For House, For Honor'. I'll pray for you, Anton of House Falconer ."

"Are there no other houses?" Anton questioned.

"There are, but their champions are yet to reply. Go on, complete your task, I'll see you soon."

Anton took the dismissal and bowed before leaving the Lord to himself.

* * *

Anton looked upon his armor stand, holding the helmet carefully, tracing the fading colors of the house, a light yellow with a light blue, the house Coat of Arms on his fatigues; a pale blue background, with four crosses, both white and gray under the blanket of a sun symbol, shining great and yellow in the center, overpowering the 'clouds'.

His servants helped him put on his armor piece by piece, the faded and beaten metal fitting familiarly on a body that had been bloodied and bruised inside. His eye caught the attention of Hilde being one of the servants, holding his House colored fatigues as the servants applied his armor. Once they were done he walked over to Hilde and she offered the robes. Anton took the robes and put them on, his colors and crest now visible to whoever was unfortunate enough to fight him.

"Hilde, stay. The rest of you: Leave us." The servants did as they said, and walked out the door, throwing stares at Hilde as the door closed behind them.

"Has Father Ernest given you a lesson in reading yet, Hilde?"

"Yes, M'lor-Anton. I know how to read the first two sentences of Genesis." She said meekly, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Good, that's good." Anton said, staring at himself in the mirror.

"Not to sound ungrateful M'lord," Hilde spoke up. "But why are you teaching me to read?"

Anton turned to her and answered. "I feel as though it's my debt to you and your mother. I didn't realize that Hester had passed all this time, I was fond of her."

"She's with Christ and God now sir." Hilde said, eyes facing down like a servant would.

Anton looked at her, oddly enough bothered by the servants bow. "Please look at me, I hate this aversion of eyes."

She did so, her expression with insecurity. "I'm sorry M'lord."

"Anton, please. Bring me some paper and ink if you will."

Hilde was gone and back in a short time, paper and ink in her hands. She placed them on his desk and Anton quickly wrote something down before stamping it and rolling it. "Give this to Father Ernest, and tell him to add it to my will and obituary."

"Yes M'lord-I mean, Anton." Hilde took the paper and quickly rushed towards the door. She turned and said to him, "May God protect you lord."

Anton stood silent as she said this, and the door closed soon after.

* * *

Gosthild's Stone was not anything very spectacular. Simple carved stones out in a clearing between two forests. The stones themselves were engraved with figures and the crumbling of the Earth from centuries before, supposedly made by a knight named Gosthild of an extinct House, accounting his experience during it all.

Anton jumped off his horse and walked to the stones, looking through the visor of his helmet for the champion of House Cavallera. So far he saw nothing but the stones. His horse grazed the grass, Anton taking a seat on an overturned stone.

A shift in the grass perked his awareness, small thudding followed by the sheathing of a knife that Lewis against his throat. Naturally he stiffened up, realizing his position.

"Give me a reason to do it, stranger." The voice chimed, feminine and light covered by a veil of hoarse whispering.

"I can give you a reason of letting me go." Anton coolly commented. A tighter press of the knife was applied.

"And what's that?"

"This." Anton jerked his head back, metal colliding with metal as the knife lost some pressure. Anton grabbed the wrist of his attacker and twisted it, the knife falling out of her hand. He pulled her close and pinned her down to the floor. The other grunted in frustration, the small slit of eyeholes revealing angry gray eyes.

"State your business here at this Stone, or else your arm will be just a sack of flailing flesh." He put more weight on her arm, a small groan of pain mewling out her mouth.

"H-house Cavallera…" she seethed, her black and red colored attire muddying under his body. Anton muttered a quick 'oh' before getting off her arm and standing grandly over her.

"You're the champion of Cavallera." Anton commented, her small stature was nothing to be impressed with. "I'd thought you'd be taller."

"Are you Anton of Falconer ?"

"For House, For Honor." Anton joked, lending her his hand. She grabbed it and picked herself up from the muddy ground.

"I'm sorry for the headbutt, by you left me no choice."

"It's fine I guess." The peacekeeper sighed, feeling her mask for dents. "I should've asked for the code before I attacked you."

"It's fine, House Falconer forgives you."

The woman pulled back her hood removed her mask, the veil of chain mail underneath hugging her like a nuns habit. Bronze skin contrasted the wared mail. A small trace of dark black hair falling over her dark gray eyes. "House Cavallera forgives you as well."

"So House Cavallera, what do they call you?" Anton asked.

"They call me Natalia. What about you?"

"I'm Anton."

Natalia gave a smirk. "I guess that's a fitting name for the Warden of Falconer. I guess Ætherlin chose well."

"That he did, little Natalia." Anton brought his horse and mounted. "I pray that Ætherlin told you of our next location?"

Natalia whistled, a horse coming from the tree line. As she mounted she looked around. "We are to head east of the stone. That was my order."

Natalia trodded her horse without waiting for his horse, Anton followed suit. "Then let's ride."

* * *

 **Hey guys, you've finished the chapter. Like my little reference in the saying?**

 **As you've noticed there isn't a lot of action, I wanted to toy around with World Building for Ashfeld.**

 **Send in some OCs! So far I got three accepted and will need some more!**

 **Leave a review, follow/favorite if you want. Bombastic out.**


	3. Chapter 2

The crickets chirped silently in the rather chilly night in the rainforests of the Myre. The rain pattered quietly outside the home of Sureiyā Yukimara, who was sitting quietly, enjoying the peaceful noise from outside. The shōji slid opened quietly, the breeze entering and giving the room a slight chill.

His mother kneeled next to him, her pale features not looking at him. "Your father would've been proud of you, Sureiyā. Do you know this?"

"Yes mother, I know." Sureiyā responded. The two sat in silence, the rain continuing outside.

Aki look towards him. "When do you leave for the Emperor, musuko?"

"Daybreak."

"Then please, Sureiyā, get some rest. The journey to the Daimyo will take all day."

Sureiyā sighed and stood up. "I will mother, I wish to be left alone for now."

Aki bowed respectably and slowly tread out the room, closing the paper door behind her. He stated in the room and kneeled once more, the plates armor proudly on display before him. Trimmed with blue for Emperor Ayu, the faded red was still visible. Red was the clan's original color, but when Ayu United the Myre, most houses showed their loyalty. Surieya perused the armor, somewhat rugged and worked from all his time in combat.

He sighed. It hasn't been the first time Sureiyā had fought and killed on behalf his Emperor, Daimyo, or his people. In fact, it would've been just another week in his life. Whatever Ayu had for him must've been important for him to be requested.

Sureiyā dragged a hand across the armor, feeling the scratchy material, a faint smile coming to his face. The orochi sighed another sigh, and kneeled down on the mat once again.

The air was silent again. Only the continuous pitter patter of rain made its presence known.

* * *

His armor sturdy and true, Sureiyā left his land on horseback and traversed towards to the Imperial City, Koto. The journey wasn't long and it took little effort, quickly reaching to the gates in little less than a day.

"Halt, what's your purpose here?" A guard yelled from his tower.

"Ayu has requested my presence." Surieya quickly responded. The guard nodded and the sounds of the gate opening tumbled around the dirt Sureiyā stood on. The Orochi walked into the busy street of people as his eyes meet with the Palace.

A group of soldiers and a captain poked through the crowd, making their way to Sureiyā.

"Konichiwa Yukimara," the captain guard bowed. "We will escort you to the Emperor."

"Understandable, let's hurry."

The group walked along the town and streets, making their way modestly to Emperor Ayu. Sureiyā didn't speak at all, keeping himself quite through the journey.

Seems like that Ayu is getting more and more paranoid, He thought. The group climbed the stairs leading to the palace entrance, the stares of all the guards on his every move. Yup, definitely paranoid.

They reached the palace gate in no time. The giant green gate separated them from the rest of the city. The last defense in the entire town if the time ever came to being resorted back into the palace. The heavy chains and cranks opened the door and the palace's insides became visible. The falling flowers of cherry blossoms littered the floor like snow, wind sweeping them away, the sweet smell of incense filling the air.

"Head up to the main palace, Emperor Ayu is waiting." The Guard Captain huffed, Sureiyā turned. The doors started to shut, the cranking vibrating the floor. "Good luck."

* * *

The Empress sat quietly in front of the altar, more sticks of incense burning in front of the etched rock. The door slid open, the servant bowing respectfully.

"Emperor, Sureiyā is here."

"Send him in," Ayu sighed, standing up. "We have important matters to discuss."

The servant bowed again and fetched patient Sureiyā, who bowed before the Ayu. "Emperor Ayu."

"Servant, leave us." Ayu commanded. The door slid behind Sureiyā. "Sureiyā, the Orochi of Clan Yukimara. I appreciate your efforts for coming to visit me in this dire time of need."

"All for my clan and people, Emperor." Sureiyā smiled. "What was it that required my service in such a time?"

"Peace," Ayu placed a hand on Sureiyā's shoulder, "We search for peace."

"What?"

Ayu softly chuckled, kneeling near a tea table and poured small cups for the both of them. "Our numbers are too small to continue fighting like this, we can't risk more wars for our people unless we want to be exterminated."

Sureiyā sat down, removing his helmet and mask to drink the tea. "You don't really think that we can actually bring ourselves to peace with those heathens?"

"I do. I've contacted the Lord Warden as the Jarl of the Iron Legion and Vikings, we've talked of...peace."

Sureiyā was in an awe, he put the cup down and stared at her wildly. "I-I can't believe my ears, Emperor! How can you, when they have caused death and destruction of our land and our people?"

"Sureiyā, I thought you were my one of my most loyal soldiers. I'm sure you that you would've agreed on what I'm saying." She said, a rise of discontent in her voice.

"I am, but I don't see it working."

She sighed, sipping her tea and placing it down. "There's a chance, Sureiyā: Apollyon. She's the reason why we've been fighting for all these years. We must have her gone."

"I must end her then." Sureiyā said, "Apollyon must be stopped if you think we can accomplish this peace."

Ayu smiled, putting away her cup and holding his shoulder again. "Thank you Sureiyā, your father would've been proud of you."

Sureiyā nodded.

"You'll not be alone, Sureiyā. There will be others joining you, fellow Samurai. I cannot trust the Knights and Vikings to join us in this particular mission."

"I understand, who will come with me?"

"A Kensei has volunteered himself to join, a hāfu Daimyo in the north. He will eventually join you as you head west."

Sureiyā bowed in respect and began making his way for the door. "I won't disappoint you Emperor, I will accomplish this goal!" He ran outside and quickly to the gates of the castle, his figure quickly disappearing.

Ayu followed soon, leaning against the wooden wall, watching the Orochi leave in quick speed. "May you have the spirits of our ancestors protect you, Sureiyā."

* * *

" _Krummi svaf í kletta gjá, -_

 _kaldri vetrar nóttu á,_

 _verður margt að meini;_

 _verður margt að meini;_

 _fyrr en dagur fagur rann_

 _freðið nefið dregur hann_

 _undan stórum steini. undan stórum steini_!"

The Vikings swung their mugs with enthusiasm, chanting the song throughout the hall, food and ale being eaten and drunk as they danced and horseplayed around with their brothers in arms. The merry times would continue into the night until the morning, everyone hungover and sleeping.

Steinar stood away from the main crowd, leaning with his arms crossed against a beam near an open window. The moonlight lit the freshly thawed lake, the small flow of fresh air going through and hitting the berserker, shining against his black hair and blue eyes. He hummed along the song, enjoying himself quietly.

A rather drunken and hiccuping Viking started to wobble towards Steinar, her hair disheveled and cheeks red.

"Hey there, whatcha doing alone?" She giggled, getting close. "C'mon, offer me a drink?"

"I'm not in the mood right now," Steinar replied, gently nudging her away. "There's plenty of others to help you fulfill your wants."

She giggled and hiccupped. "Aww, don't be such a bore. We can have some fun somewhere more, private…" she grinned. Steinar sighed, and declined her offer again.

"Fine, whatever." The Viking huffed angrily. "I prefer blonde hair anyways." She wobbled away, nearly tripping on her own steps.

"And I prefer my women sober." He muttered to himself. Laughing came closer as her saw the skin of bear on top of a man's head get close, the laugh intensifying. Then a burly arm wrapped around the Berserker's shoulder, pulling him close.

"J-Jarl Stigandr!" Steinar stuttered, surprised by the sudden grab.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you said no to that drunken maiden, she was probably the only time a girl will talk to you, hahaha!" His breath stank of ale and food, Steinar tried to pull away. For a few more moments, the laughter continued. Stigandr's laughter died down after he took a deep breath, followed by small stifles of laughter. "Seriously, that was really funny."

"Thanks?" Steinar rubbed his neck unsure if that was meant to be a compliment. Stigandr drunk the rest of his mug and made a satisfied sighed, before tossing the mug out the open window near Steinar, sighing.

"No, no need to thank me, brother." Stigandr burped, and sat on a little chair near him. He perused the Berserker with a slight confusion. "Hey, aren't you the hermit that lives in the mountains, Steinar?"

"I'm not a hermit." Steinar quickly defended. "I just like it up there."

Stigandr raised his hands and shook it off. "Whatever, I know that you're a pretty good warrior. The men like to talk about you but it seems you don't like to talk. The perfect, *burp*, candidate for my very interesting mission." He scooted the chair close to him and signaled him down. Steiner reluctantly lowered and listened closed to the Jarl.

"Wanna know what the interesting mission is?"

"Sure," Steiner answered calmly, "What is it Jarl Stigandr?"

"I've been talking to-" Stigandr turned his head and quickly scanned the area, the singing and celebrating still running ripe. "-to the *hic* leaders of the Samurai and the, the..?"

"The Knights?"

"Yes! Yes the knights! Keep your voice down." He loudly whispered. He kept whispering the secrets to his ear. "We've been talking of peace and shit!"

"You've been what?!" Steinar recoiled back in disbelievement.

"Shhhh!" Stigandr pulled down Steinar's collar, and pulled Steinar close to his ear. "We're gonna kill that boss lady, Apollyon or whoever! And I want you to help!"

Steinar stuttered. "W-what, Apollyon? The leader of the Blackstone Legion?"

Stigandr laughed, the party around him still running and lively. "Yes, who else names themselves after a demon? I don't know about you but that's a bad sign I think."

Steinar sighed, and rubbed his brow. "How are you even Jarl if you leak secrets like this in a feast full of people?"

The Jarl gave a grumpy hmph, before leaning in his chair and looking at Steinar more curiously. "So is that a yes or no?"

Steinar still stood in awe, the information still processing through his mind. "I-"

"Great! Tomorrow you'll take a ship and head south to Ashfeld." Stigandr pulled him and patted his back affectionately. He began to walk away, joining the main feast. Steiner quickly tried to grab his attention before he left.

"Jarl Stigandr, why me? What if I was a spy or what if I sold you out?"

Stigandr simply shrugged. "I don't know, I heard you were a good fighter and kinda of a loner so I was like, yeah screw it."

The Jarl then grabbed another mug, and quickly gulped down the ale. "Plus I liked your face. Not in that way, just to be clear."

Stigandr went and joined the main feast, before yelling out another comment. "Also, they'll be waiting for you on the boat tomorrow!"

"Who's 'they'?" Steinar called.

"The ones joining you!" Hearty laughs soon followed and the feast continued. The music and songs blasted louder, eventually too much for Steinar. The berserker put on his coat and left for outside. He went into the chilly night, sucking in the fresh air from and releasing it in a sigh. Steiner started to trek his way to the mountains, where his home laid waiting.

* * *

 **A/N: and So I finally got to work on this story, and it was quite the jump. I had it stuck on 300 words but in one day I manage to bump it to 2000, quite an accomplishment for me!**

 **Two OCs introduced; Steinar the Berserker by crushcommando and Sureiyā Yukimara the Orochi by Mandalore the Freedom. I had really fun times writing for both of them and I'm excited to see where they go. And crushcommando, I didn't mean to make Steinar's entrance comedic, but it just felt natural to me lol, sorry.**

 **In other news, I've decided to scrap Sexcapedes of The Wasteland for now, I think it'll get in the way of this story. I might come back to it later though.**

 **Leave a review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't, they're always appreciated. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

Three days have passed since Anton and Natalia departed from the center of Ashfeld, going further northeast to where the Blackstone Legion lay. Anton walked gently along the stream, collecting water with his palms, the horses neighing softly behind him. Natalia drew the horses and tied them near, and she took a seat next to the Warden. "So dear warden, what's our next location to defeat Apollyon?"

Anton sighed, grabbing his flask and dunking it into the river. "We have to reach to the Iron Legion, they can assist us in taking on the Blackstone's forces."

Natalia was unpleased with the answer. "I thought we were going to defeat Apollyon."

The warden scoffed slightly. "Don't be foolish, young one. I know that your career into battle is young, but it's not like the fairytales your mother sang to you."

Natalia leaned on the horse. "Do you think we can actually defeat the Blackstone Legion? They're one of the most powerful groups in all the land."

"Defeating the legion isn't the goal." Anton stood up, closing his flask. He walked over to the horse and withdrew the large canvas the horse held on its back. "It's killing Apollyon. If she's gone, then the Blackstone Legion is soon to follow. If not killing her, than doing the most damage to her army is."

"But you just said that killing her wasn't our mission!"

"I thought you meant just by ourselves. We need assistance. It's why we're going to the Iron Legion, and pray they accept our plea."

The Peacekeeper huffed and frowned, taking out a few apples and feeding the horses. "I suppose that can work." Natalia grabbed the other side of the canvas and opened it, spreading the thick fabric out on the floor. "Even though I don't see how it'll stop all the fighting. Apollyon is just taking advantage of our already existing problems."

"It's a start," Anton replied. The tent was pitched and ready to be used, the Warden throwing some of their things inside. "We'll spend the night here, hope we come across a town or castle tomorrow."

Natalia nodded. "It's a little early to set a tent, wouldn't you say dear Warden?"

"Can't hurt to be prepared." Anton chuckled. Natalia gave a small chuckle herself, heading to the stream. She cupped the water into her hands and drank, quenching her long thirst. When the water began to still, there was something...odd. Natalia had something catch her eye, however, in the streams reflection. A dark plume, too dark for clouds. It was thin, and seemed recent, then another plume rose merging with the other.

 _Smoke_.

"Anton, there's smoke in the horizon." Natalia turned around, already seeing Anton glaring up the sky.

"Too thin to be a forest fire or a volcano, must be a village. Pack up your things, we found a new place to visit." Natalia obliged and collected her things, Anton freeing the horses and mounting one of them.

"I knew it was too early to set the tent!" The Peacekeeper followed soon after and rode her horse, following the trail of the smoke.

* * *

The ground shook, an explosion of a burning, oil-slicked catapult destroyed the top wall of the castle. Leon Evendale tumbled, gripping the hilt of his longsword angrily as the shouts and battle cries of the army fought outside against the Viking invaders. He regained his posture completely and looked over the balcony of the tower, seeing the mayhem and destruction below.

A soldier barged into the room Leon was in, his voiced course and tired. "Lord, the Vikings have almost breached the gate!"

Leon turned around and looked astounded at the guard captain. "What, have the villagers been evacuated?!"

"Yes sir, they're hiding below in the castle's lower levels."

Leon brushed the blonde bangs off his forehead as he reached for his helmet. "Take a small group of soldiers to the lower levels and defend them with your life. I don't want these savages to rape and ruin my people!"

"Y-yes sir!" The guard captain ran off. Leon hurried down the spiral stairs as the tower shook yet again, heavy dust piling on the Warden.

Vikings, I've never fought Vikings. Leon's heart pounded in his chest, the castle still rumbling around him. He gripped the blade in his hand until his knuckles turned white, the sounds of battle getting louder and louder. Leon reached the door as the crowd of soldiers cautiously looked at their leader. "Open the door." Leon put on a fearless voice, "Let's give these barbarians their goal and send them to Valhalla!"

Leon's heart raced in his chest, drowning out the cheers around him. The dust shifted down, the heavy wooden doors opening to the bright sunlight that reigned down upon the group as they charged and cried out into battle. Leon saw the carnage in front of the steps of his castle in full view, the blood of his men and of the Vikings running like a river in the grassy floor. He almost didn't noticed the broadsword blade of Viking swinging to his left.

Leon quickly blocked, he shoved the Viking down and stabbed the blade into the Viking's neck. He pulled out and shoulder bashed an incoming Viking and swung his sword left striking its target dead. A flying axe hurdled towards Leon, he quickly ducked under, the axe piercing the stone wall behind him. A Berserker ran towards him screaming as he jumped and brought down his axes. Leon quickly parried off the axes and unbalanced the Berserker. The Warden quickly sliced across the Berserker's throat. The body fell gurgling and limp onto the bloody ground.

Suddenly a booming voice stopped the sounds of swords clashing, broken and sloppy Latin bouncing off the walls. "Warden! Face me!"

He quickly looked towards the castle gate, and saw the large Raider that had called to him. The Raider was large, scars and tanned skin covering all the cloth and armor couldn't. His attire was colored with the colors of red and white, presumably the clans colors. Bones decorated whatever else he wore, the femurs of fallen enemies proudly displayed on his hip.

"If I face you and I win, will your men leave?"

"Yes! And if you lose, we take plunder!"

Leon readied, raising the blade to his head and pointing it to the barbarian. "So be it!"

The fighting around them resumed. The Raider roared and charged towards Leon. He swung his Daneaxe to the right of Leon. Leon dodged and brought his blade down on the Raider's head. The Raider used his handle to block it and hit Leon with the bottom end of the axe. Leon stumbled back, his hands gripping the blade handle until his knuckles turned white. The Viking didn't give him with a chance to recover as he brought a light attack to his chest, nearly piercing the chainmail and leather that protected him. The Warden recoiled back, circling and watching the Viking ever so closely. The Raider's expression was hidden under the bone mask he wore, but Leon could only think that his expression was that of amusement, just like an animal toying with its prey before the kill.

Leon dug his heel and readied his shoulder as he launched himself to the Raider. "Miserum!"

The Raider shifted right just before Leon collided. He quickly grabbed Leon and pinned him, charging into a wall before he threw Leon against it and kneed the Knight's face. Leon's perception and his awareness went hazy as the the Viking chuckled heartily. He looked upon the massive figure as he grabbed his gaze and lifted it back of him, ready for the Final blow.

Leon realize he had failed. The Warden closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. He felt a swish of air and blood splattered over his helmeted face. After that, he didn't feel anything.

 _Am I dead_? He wondered.

All he saw was black until he heard the continuing sounds of battle, a horn blaring to signal retreat. He opened his eyes and saw the Raider on his knees in front of him, blood showering the blade that was stuck in the confines of his shoulder and neck. The sword lifted up and the Viking was thrown to the side, revealing the wielder of the sword, the colors of faded blue and yellow. He held his sword on his left hand and extended his hand to Leon.

"The battle is won, friend. Celebrate your victory." The Warden told. Leon grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up, thanking the other Warden as the Viking ran out of the main gate to the river nearby. A Peacekeeper nearby finished of a Viking, walking up the two.

Leon steadied himself into position as the Vikings seemed to be retreating now, his breath heavy and his sword scratched. His men confidently cheered as their Norse invaders began retreating back into their boats on the river that bordered the Myre and Ashfeld. Leon turned to the two.

"Thank you for saving my head back there."

"It wasn't a problem." Anton replied. He held out his hand. "I am Anton, she's Natalia."

Leon grabbed his hand. "Leon. Leon Evendale."

"We came when we saw smoke, thought you might need some help." Natalia said.

Leon held his bent helmet, feeling the area where the knee struck. "Your timing couldn't have been better. This is the first time that the Vikings ever reached my domain."

Natalia sheathed her sword and dagger. "I've noticed. They're going more and more south…"

Anton looked at the carnage around him, seeing the men of Leon piling up dead Vikings and collecting their weapons. "This didn't happen by chance, Leon."

"What do you mean?"

Anton stood a little silent.

"We have much to discuss, Lord Leon. Once your done helping your men and people, we'll discuss our situation." Natalia added. "We'll be here when you're done."

Leon looked between the two and nodded, heading to lead his men and his people back to their homes.

* * *

 **A/N: Long time no see huh?**

 **This chapter's OC is Leon Evendale by Golden Sheath.**

 **So congrats on the Vikings for winning the first season. We knights were close but we manage to get second place, good job! Also, have you guys had the chance to play Shinobi or Centurion? You should try to buy em if you can!**

 **Now for a little news:**

 **I had a bad writers block for the past few months, which explains the long delay. So my solution is to introduce a new story, an SYOC based off PlayeUnknown's Battlegrounds! I'll have the App ready later today, I hope you all will enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, leave a review, i'd love to hear your guys' responses.**

 **-MisterBombastic**


End file.
